Two Worlds Collide
by WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be
Summary: Sahra a girl from England moves to L.A. a place she never thought she would be.A dream come true Right? Wrong!What if she meets Chad Cody Sprintly an becomes friends and what will happen if you mix in highschool jelousy and magic. First story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story I am hoping to write a book ( I know its weird) but wanted to see if people like it . And since I love SWAC I made a few adjustments and made it one. Hope you like it here is the Preview…

Two worlds collide

What happens if you're an ordinary girl living in England…

…When suddenly…

…You have to move to L.A. a place you never seen before …

When two people meet …

'Hi you must be new I am Cody Sprintly but you already knew that '

'Hi I am Sahra by the way'

… from completely different worlds and become friends…

… what happens when you mix in another heartthrob

… and a surprise

… will something happen ?

… will sparks fly?

… or will they brake apart ?

Find out in …

Two worlds collide

So what do you think good or not ???

Please review

I will post the next chapter right after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello!!!

By the way just for something ahead she looks like mostly like sonny but a bit different. Just to mentioned cuz I am gonna but Demi in the story later.

This is the first chapter please review it means a lot I am only expecting a few (if not 1) but please your all professionals comment. I read many stories and you guys are awe-some (lucy and sonny accent).

Spov (in this case Sahra)

I was in lying in my bed thinking about what happened today.

I was actually in LA a place I never thought would reach in my life. It was the heart of Hollywood a place were every girl dreams about. All famous actors in one place …

A true dream comes true. Usually I would be happy but if I thought of it this was the opposite of any dream.

I was an ordinary girl with black/brown and dark brown eyes (always deep in thought) having fun was my life I lived in the Uk in Manchester and just finished another year of school. Four bff's who hang out and chill. One of them moi. I have long hair kind of straight but out curled (split ends) at the end. Some of my hair thought is all curled from top to tip (lol). I am an ordinary teenage girl ya know Dreams, Crushed, Favourites, Cringes, Memories, Secrets, Deepness, Ups and Downs. Hangout with my bessies and shop till I drop.

One of my best friend typical DREAM GIRL. Popular, cute, fashion and a full over top dram queen. Tall, beautiful with strawberry blonde hair. Latest trends and Emerald green eyes. Any boy would fall for her. Always busy but has time for us any day. She's like a big sister I never had. Probably the most well known girl in school. Don't know why she's my friend she could sit on the popular table and go to real parties. I am known as Lisa's friend. Most people think Lisa might be a snob but she's the sweetest girl eva (looks like Taylor Swift).

Next in line it's the book head. Short for her age skinny as a stick and shoulder lengths messy hair. Teased and known as 'Wimp'. Can't a girl be sensitive? GOSH!!!

No one except for us know the real her. A chick with a heart of gold. She's a bit odd and weird but in a good way. Her eyes change colour according to her mood (seriously creepy) She VERY smart and is technology mad. She's a kid GENIOUS. Very funny maybe could be a comedian one day.

Name? Clara (can anyone guess who this is I think it's a bit obvious but I will write the names of everyone who guessed this right in the next chapter. Hint: An older version of someone)

Then lastly there is KiKi (Kristin). Energetic and outgoing. She is really grown up and loves music but sings like a dead cat (no offence to the cat though) knows all the great shops and has a secret passion for comics. Knows everything about life and is very experienced. A serious science freak but wants to become a fashion designer (I know doesn't fit) but a girl can change her mind. Lat week wanted to be a cook. O well. Loves fashion but is into baby clips she actually has a collection. ( can someone name someone famous most preferred a Disney star who could be her)

So that's enough about them lets get back to reality shall we. Oh right. Me? I am a tomboy and always up to the challenge not afraid at all. Watch sports but also love DC ( Yes Disney laugh if you want . I am in love with video game (practically could marry them) No matter what game I will complete it if it's the last thing I do. Probably all rubbed of from my big bro. I know having a brother is a disaster but we get along. Who am I kidding we have fight over everything like this morning ' who has the most colourful socks' when were both wearing black and white…

Anyway your probably wondering how I got here well me a English/German girl ( I was born there lived there for 6 years) landed her. Well its not a holiday I as staying her (gasp). I am only 15 and gave up my young life for the love of my family (what I am a teenager so a drama queen get over it) My family is very pleased since we came her for my dads well paid comfy well paid office job (did I mentioned well paid) I only had a week to say good bye and hoped in am plane without a fight ( well I am getting a whole new room but that's the least they could do).

So here I am in my new house very puffy (yes from crying) on my bed telling the tale.

Authors note: so how did you like it I know boring but I swear its gonna get better. This was just a filler chapter.

I know clicking on the mouse is fun. You know what even better clicking on a button maybe a green box with review in it?

PRETTY PLEASE !!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's a new morning and I still can't believe it. I am in L.A. half dream/half nightmare. So now after crying, screaming, dreaming, remembering I actually think I am going to be okay. YES I AM STRONG! I CAN DO THIS!!! So… I decided to look around.

Everything seems normal almost … too normal. I looked around for any sign of human species.

"Autsch" I fell to the ground.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

I looked up into up to see dreamy dark blue eyes looking up at the sky. Whoever they belonged to must be 'nice'. Suddenly I heard an annoyed voice scream.

"What were you're going and DO NOT touch me"

"Sorry" I this time whispered. (Yes even I can get scared OK)

Then the boy stopped rubbing his forehead and looked down on me. His face immediately changed to confused? He offered me a hand as I was still on the ground.

He picked up my bag for me and handed it to me.

"Hey" this time he said softer.

He had golden Blonde hair. The wind blew it backwards. Cool

But I recognised him form somewhere. Who was he?

For a moment we both stood there looking at each. He confused and looking me up and down and I trying to recognise him. As I eyes met again he broke the silence.

" I thought you were on of these girls chasing me" he started.

There it came to me. He was Chad Cody Sprintly (sad name I know). I froze. I was practically his BIGGEST FAN. I had every movie show episode of any kind with him in it. All his magazines biography pictures autographs interviews and posters. It was like a Cody wonderland. My old bedroom was covered with Cody from top to bottom literally. How could I not recognise him. I felt like fainting now and then but something kept me balanced.

So I stayed silent.

"You must be new I am Chad Cody Sprintly but you already new that" he added with a 'fake' smile. It was like one of his movie. No emotion at all. He searched my eyes maybe realizing that I didn't buy that. Was he trying to trick me into falling in love with him? I did think he might be a snob or a jerk. 'Teen heartthrob' as they called him. I finally brought myself to say something.

"Don't worry about it. I am Sahra by the way. And yes I am new." He smirked seeing me nervous. He pulled out a picture of him out of no-where and signed it.

"Sahra nice name" he handed I to me with a grin. I was completely blank.

"Hey Sahra welcome to L.A. where do you live and what school will you go to?"

I was still staring at him blinking as if this was a dream. I let go of the signed picture. It gently blew away.

"Crawford 79 and I think MiddleStar High" I replied more confidently.

"Cool were neighbours then" he said.

" Were probably the same age too so we will be in the same class" he smirked slightly as if planning out something.

He tried his fake smile obviously not working on me. Then I noticed we were still holding hands.

"So… " He started again. He saw the uncomfort in me and winked. No effect at all.

"I'll se you around …" he mumbled.

I suddenly saw girls from a distance. I snapped out of confusion and acted quickly. I pushed him into the bushed and covered his mouth. Just as I thought he was going to bite me he was the crowd.

They rushed passed and in a minute were gone. I slowly got out and looked around. No crazy fans anywhere new to be seen. I signalled for him to come out.

"Wow" is all he could say

"Thanks" he whispered

He stopped walking turned around and smiled. A real smile the one that makes me melt inside. I followed him with my eyes. As he turned the corner and disappeared until I couldn't see him. I pinched myself (it wasn't a dream because it really hurt)

I decided to walk home. That was awesome. So now I am laying on my bed txting my friend to come online. They're going to freak after hearing this.

I still can't believe I met Chad Cody Sprintly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to another chapter of two worlds collide. Just want to let you know that I love everyone who read my story and I thank you with all my heart. Also people who aren't members can also review my story so please… review.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome.

A shout out to

**: Thanks for making me a character I really appreciate it. I always wanted my own one (clean tears) **

**Make her like Sahra in this story but a bit more like Ryan.**

**Love you loads.**

**Sahara Forever = Sahra = SF**

**Lisa 4U = Lisa = L4U**

**Cool Clara = Clara = CC**

**KiKi = Kristin = Kiki**

(Sahra Forever logged on)

(Lisa4U logged on)

(Cool Clara logged on)

(Kiki logged on)

SF= Hey guys I am missing u so much

L4U= We are too.

KiKi= I am sure to come and visit in the next holidays.

CC= Yeah so how's L.A.??? ;)

SF= Ehm … Ok

L4U= Are you hiding something from us?

SF= … NO… Maybe… YES!!!

CC= Tell us all the dirt

KiKi= NOW

SF= OK OK pushy, bossy and…

KiKi= Ur not here to list all our negatives tell us

SF= u'll never guess who I met

KiKi= W!

CC= H!

L4U= O!

SF= CHAD… CODY… SPRINTLY!!!

L4U= No WAYYYYY!!!

SF= Wait it gets better he's my neighbour

KiKi= I am so jealous

CC= Go on…

SF= He is going to be in the same class as me

L4U= Cool

SF= And he held my hand all the way through the conversation and when he let go he winked

CC= I am bursting now

Kiki= I knew L.A. wouldn't be so bad 4 u

SF= I know its gr8 wait I still miss u guys

CC= Sure you do

SF= I do meanies

KiKi= OK stop messing with her or she wont tell us anything (wink)

SF= (blush) no… there's nothing to know

L4U= She's right tell us every detail.

SF= Well first I walked into him. He shouted at me then gave me a hand and apologized. Then he started being obnoxious and gave me a signed picture of him…

L4U= CAN I HAVE IT OR AT LEAST SMELL IT???

SF= NO listen I threw it away because

CC=IDIOT I WANTED IT

SF= Do you wanna know what happened

CC/KiKi/L4U= YES!!!

SF= THEN LISTEN!!! He kept on giving me a fake smile that idiot!

So anyway he was being a jerk trying to charm something or me so I let it so. He was surprised. He was gonna go when this fan girls rushed past so I saved him by pulling him in a bush. Later he thanked me and finally gave me a real smile. (sigh)

CC= OMG

L4U= … I am speechless

KiKi= (knowing smile) like a modern fairy tale

SF= What do u mean?

KiKi= U'll se Ehm… got to go see u guys miss ya loads … BYE !!!

SF= Bye…

L4U= Ciao

CC= See ya

(Kiki logged off)

L4U=What was that

CC=Have no idea its late have to go too.

SF= Since when are you an early sleeper?

CC= … Always Bye

(CC logged off)

L4U= Weird one after another disappearing just like the movie InternetDissapearChaos

SF= First of all its Chaos of the Internet and second that never ever happen anyway

L4U= O well wait I got a Txt… well have to go now my … mum called me … bye

SF= But…

(L4U logged off)

SF= Bye

SF= … looks like I am the last one...

SF= Wonder what's going on

SF= Do they have a secret I don't know

(SF logged off)

I walk back to my bed confused

"I guess moving is a big change with friendship" I think out loud.

"I should sleep too tomorrow is the last day of the holidays and I have to shopping" I say after changing.

(Yes I talk to myself that's normal… I think)

I jump on my bed and clap. The light goes off. COOL!!!

AN: InternetDissapearChaos and Chaos of the Internet are not real movies just made them up. I actually talk to myself but only sometimes when I am bored and all my friends are busy. Next chapter will have Cody in it don't worry and soon they will start high school interesting. What did it say in the description …highschool…jealousy *wink*wink*. Anyway review please. Any reviews are welcome even ideas and hopes for the next chapters. THANK YOU !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I didn't update on Saturday I was very busy studying for my exams which leads me to the bad news. All next week I will be having exams all day 9am-3pm (of course with lunch and breaks but still) so I wont be able to update since Ill be tied and will be studying my socks off. Any way here another chapter and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who read my story.

Shout out to my best friends you know who you are.

To the first one please review after reading and to the other one you better review or you know what will happen and thanks for reading.

I wake up early so I decide to go with cereals and get ready for the day.

I look at the time. Only 6:00am. Rats!

I open my glass door that's leads from my room to the balcony. This house is great.

Then I see Cody standing at his one starring right at me. He seems deep in thought as he doesn't even move when I enter.

"Good morning" I shout

Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by my voice and with a shock he drops.

I cant help myself from laughing. I try to keep it in nut still a giggle escapes which leads to a row of laughter following behind.

"Did you see your face " I manage to say in between my laughs.

He slightly smiles at me and in seconds joins in the ;aughter.

"Sorry about yesterday" he says after finishing our minute long giggle.

" I was just … testing you. Ya know to see if your one of them. Even slightly. But you're different."

"Yeah I am" I manage to say. 'Definitely different, Always different' I repeat in my head.

Cody obviously seems to catch on.

"Good different" he ensures.

After that we just stare at each other. I notice his eyes really do sparkle. A nice shade of blue but they seem to want something. They do say the eyes are the entrance to your sole. It must be true.

"What's up with your accent then" he tries to change the subject.

"Hey I am from England its not my fault I might sound weird" I defend myself

"I see," he says thoughtfully. I also here something like 'cute' but I must be hearing things.

Then I notice I mumbling something in I think German?

"You speak German" he says shocked.

"Born there, lived there, went to school there before moving when I was 6"

"Cool ich spreche Dutch" he says meaning I speak Dutch.

"It's Deutsch. Why does everyone think we speak Dutch in Germany?" I say annoyed.

"Dunno well I am learning German for a movie I am going to shoot soon in the holidays"

I sigh. "Must be great being famous a famous actor? Good ?"

"You have no idea" he grins.

"Hey you have everything … money, fame, things, bling, villa, video games, techno stuff, your own products what else do you want" I say harshly.

I see him frowning. "Yeah everything… besides a family real friends and some place to just chill without being surrounded by camera's and fans." He says so what depresses, sad, hurt ?

"I am sorry I had no idea" I quickly say to cover up.

"Hey at least you gotten one step closer" I say Cody's eyes filling with hope.

"I mean you have 1 real friend plus you can have any girl you want so you shouldn't feel lonely" I say softly and smile.

"Thanks your right besides I don't need a girlfriend and trust me I can not have every girl" he smiled back.

"Kay so you wanna help me shop today?2 I ask to cheer him up.

"Great and how am I supposed to sneak out of my house without someone spotting me?" He raises one eyebrow.

"Cover up I dunno were black shades and a hat and wear NORMAL CLOTHES!" I grim.

"That's not my style. And anyway I don't own hats only caps. I only buy see throught glasses so everyone can adore my eyes and who in the world wears 'normal clothes' anyway." He teases.

"Wait one sec" I ignore his last comment and go to find my dark boys hat. Basically my grandma thinks boys 'caps' from the 90's are very fashionable now days.

I also find my dark black sunglasses. I walk back outside and toss him the things. For my surprise he actually catches the items.

"Thanks" he replies. "What's with the 80's hat?"

I glare at him. "First of all it from the 90's and you don't wanna know the rest" I explain.

"We covered the disguise what about the clothes." He yells.

"Don't you own a plain hood and some skinny jeans?"

" I got the jeans covered I do surprisingly own some without the gems" he adds

I smirk. " What about a hoodie or a normal top."

"I am Chad Cody Sprintly. I am not ordinary or NORMAL"

I roll my eyes. " What's with the referring your self as a 3rd person thing."

"It's a Chad thing" he shoots back.

"Well don't any way back to the clothes don't you own anything." I shout

"I think I still have that signed Zac Efron top. I am not a big fan just wanted to show respects so I bought a plain hood and got it signesd."

"OMG! I LOVE ZAC," I say.

" Hello you have Chad Cody Sprintly standing in front of you. And your talking about 'Efron" he scolds.

"Someone's touché" I laugh. " Just put it on and get ready in half an hour." I shout.

" No way I can get ready in that time Chad…"

" Cody Sprintly needs time to look good, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Chad Cody Sprintly can half an hour exactly or I will go alone." I scream.

"Good enough" he shouts back.

He walks into his apartment. I would think that's a bit low for a superstar to be living here in the same kind of house like mine but considering it was shinier, more colourful, a bit bigger and that he lived there alone it was okay.

I entered my room and fix my blinds. I see Cody practically flying through I think his shoe closet? He has shoe closet the size of my room. Meanies.

Anyway I focused on getting ready. I was going shopping with what seemed like a close friend but actually is a famous actor.

"Great" I thought as I opened my closet. " How fun?"

How wad it good or bad PLEASE review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I didn't post for 5 days. As I told you I had exams but I am back.

Good news and bad news again. The good news is I have holidays for e week so I am going to try to write more chapters. Bad news that the week after the holidays I have the rest of my exams so I wont be updating that week either but no distractions after that week I promise anyway lets get back to the story. Hope you enjoy and by the way I haven't read channy stories for ages now because I tried reading one-piece ff and they are awesome. I love manga/anime and love one piece. Please read them too.

I walked out of my house leaving a note saying I have gone shopping. I had 100 dollars in my pocket. Lots for me. I wonder how much pocket money Cody gets. I mean I know he is a star but he does get money split up monthly doesn't he? Maybe. Or he has a personal cash card with thousands each month. The second idea is more likely. I smile to myself. I am wearing a cream shirt with a yellow yank top. I also have a denim knee lengths skirt with tights on. I have yellow sandals and a cool belt with a star in the middle. It's a bit breezy so I am wearing a denim jacket on top. My casual style. Suddenly I recognise my shades on a boy in front of me. Hey I almost didn't know its Cody. He looks normal although his shoes give him away.

"Good enough" I yell. Cody grins.

"It took me 10 minutes to change and the rest to do my hair…"

"That's stupid" I cut him off.

"I wasn't finished," he says.

"Then after half an hour I realized I was going to wear a hat so I spent the rest having breakfast"

"Wow how smart are you only took you half an hour to realize that. I was going to tell you but then thought you were clever enough. Now I know better" I say in a know it all way and then laugh.

" Tease me all you want but I am still the Gr8 Chad Cody Sprintly the BEST actor of the century" he yells

"Sure" I say leading him to the bus stop.

"Chad Cody Sprintly does not ride a public bus," he shouts.

"Yeah lets arrive there in a big limo no one will notice" I sarcastically say.

" Lets not " he says quickly.

"So unless you're happy to ride a cycle all the way to town I would settle for the bus." I say grinning.

"I'll go with the bus besides who own a cycle and who can be bothered." He adds.

I whack him with my handbag which surprise surprise is yellow. I know your probably wondering if my favourite colour is yellow well then your wrong. No offence to all the other colours but light blue is the best colour in the world and not just because Cody's eyes are the same colour. It was even my favourite before I knew Cody.

We waited correction I waited for 10 minutes whilst Cody moaned /groaned /insulted /hopped and walked around the bus stop. He has no patience at all but he's a star. What do you expect? He's a spoilt billionaire he is used to getting everything he wants when he wants it and not a second later. Finally the bus arrived and I hurried in. Luckily Cody stopped moaning. Unfortunately I had to sit next to him. I know it doesn't sound bad but that means he gets the window seat plus I can see the reflection of his eyes. I have to stare right into them when I face him. It's weird because you can just get list in his eyes easily and end up starring at them. Also because you don't realize he can make you do anything until you leave contact with his eyes. Also I noticed his eyes change colour into different shades of blue I think according to his mood. Yesterday they were icy because he was tired of running from his fans. Today they are cloudy like he is relaxed or something with a hint of sparkle in one. Wonder what that's for. I know he is supposed to wear shades but he took them off like he knows his eyes annoy me. Hopefully not.

"That was the longest hour ever," Cody blurted out of nowhere.

"It was only 10 mins" I mumble looking down at all times.

"What's wrong" he asks suddenly forgetting about complaining.

"Ehm… nothing just HEY nice shoes where did you get them." I quickly distract.

"Oh Thanks I know they are awesome…" And the obnoxious Cody is back. He begins his showing off story but I switch off.

The rest of the ride is quiet peaceful he going on and on and me just thinking.

When we arrive I practically run out of the bus happily. Cody doesn't seem to notice.

I am speechless when I get there. I look around it was everything I imagined it would be and more. Not as good as New York since it is the capital and shopping central but if this is LA I cant wait for New York. As soon as Cody notices my awe naturally as a jerk he is he smirks and thinks it about him.

"I know for a girl this is a dream come true to go shopping with moi in LA were ANYTHING can happen but no need to freak but Ill take thing slow."

With that he manages to make me snap out of my dreams and look at him angrily.

"Who cares about you? I am not speechless because of you. It's the shopping mall you idiot. It's amazing. And what do you mean by take things slow?" I say all in one go.

He is such an idiot thinks I will fall for him as if.

"For your information I have no interest in you what so ever so go away." I bawl at him.

"I know its just fun to tease you" he replies still a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I start.

"Cuz you look cute when you're angry" he states

"What?" I scream. Did I hear that right?

"You'll see" he winks

IDIOT!!! I frown at him. He's so difficult. Self conceited brat.

"Lets go its sales day," he announces and we run off.

I buy some summer dresses and leggings, 4 pairs of sneakers (my favourite) and 2 pairs of high heels (would have been one but Cody talked me into it saying if I ever go to a movie premier I would need to wear them). I also buy lip-gloss.

We visit every store. I spent all of my money except for a couple of bucks for a sub meal and the bus fare and for little accessories.

Then I see it. It's perfect…

Yeah cliffy don't kill me. I hate them too but it gets people to read the next chapter.

Anyway if you know good anime/manga tell me I love them and please review I am desperate if you want this story to survive. If you don't I might think you don't like it and stop I mean I only got a few and I put so much effort in it? Please even suggestions are welcome and non-members even you can review so please.

OR THE STORY SHALL DIE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peeps here's is another chappy. 58 people read my story so far. Thankx people but would it kill to review. If you review I might give you longer chapter. Also I give you all this week to review and tell me if you like it or I might (gulp) stop writing until I find out of people like it or worse (gulp, gulp) delete it. Please I don't want to be evil or anything but I am writing this for you not me and putting effort in and if you don't like it what's the point? Lets not keep you waiting here's the next chapter ENJOY!!! Oh and there is a major *cough*hint*cough* if you know what I mean (hehe).

It's perfect. The ideal …BAGPACK. It's light blue with embroidery of flowers and a butterfly around it. Very cutely it all fits together with a matching P.E bag. It also has 2 pencil cases. One normal one, which has 3-dream pens: 1 black, 1 blue and 1 marking red pen. The other was one of those zip up pencil cases with 3 layers. It has 3 pencils 1 mechanical pen, 1 mechanical pencil and normal pencil colours with every colour you could imagine. On the other side it has felt tips and crayons. In the middle it has a ruler, a cute dolphin rubber and a sharpener. It also had a pack of gel pens and a art set with brushes, water colours and one of those stations were you can make patterns and trace living object with light as part of there offer. Paint it glitters was also included. It had a key charm and the bag was roomy and original. It also had a section with a key and a place to hold my phone as they displayed on the side. It included a slot for my maths set which they gave away for free with the bag set. Even the scientific calculator was light blue. I thought it was a dream come true that fit perfectly to me as though it was only made for me.

I walk closer to check the price. It nearly rips my heart out. It was 330 dollars all together and 350 if you wanted the bag a bit bigger so you could fit a laptop inside it plus they gave you a special light blue case (that was by the way the perfect tone for mine) which could be clicked to the bag to insure it not falling out.

"NO WAY I COULD EVER AFFORD THAT!" I thought in my head.

I felt like sulking like a 6 year old that didn't get the toy they wanted. Cody saw me starring at it a last time before walking away.

"Why didn't you get it?" he yells confused.

"I can't afford it" I mumble still very sad.

"How much is it" he asks.

After seeing the price he smiles. " That's cheap for all this"

I give him a look. " Yes for you"

He chuckles "It's on sale and I have an idea I'll get it for you!" he replies smiling

I felt like fainting there and then. No way he's getting something that expensive for ME. But my heart is still aching. I want it so bad.

"No I can't let you I would never forgive myself " I choke out

"Please consider it as a present from someone special" he says jokingly

"No it's not even my B-day and I wouldn't even exempt it then" I say coldly trying to get him off the topic.

"Oh please who would give someone a bag for their B-day and I don't care what you say I will get it anyways!" he shouts whilst putting on a puppy face and looking me straight in the eye.

Oh no not that I was weak now.

"Ff fine" I stutter.

He smiles not smirk SMILES a real one " Thank you hey isn't this supposed to be the other way round"

I giggle softly "Thanks and I'll pay you back" I say happily but disappointed from the defeat of a puppy dogface.

"Nah and besides your worth It" He says without thinking. He freezes.

"Aww that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" I manage to get out. I was tearing up. One tear escaped but I wiped it without Cody noticing.

Cody smiles again. Some weird day it was today.

(I wanted to end this here but last chapter and this one were supposed to be one when I wrote it but I broke I down into two halves because I thought it would be too long so I shouldn't' really expand one chapter into so many pieces so here is the rest)

As we went to the counter our legs started to ache. We had been shopping since 9 and it was 12:30 by now. We each had bags full to carry. Me my dresses and shoes whilst Cody had some 'casual' clothes to get out of the house more often without being battered into a corner by fans.

We finally reached the front of the line with many teenage girls behind us. Then Cody realised that he had ran out of cash. So he pulled out his credit card. As soon as he did the girls behind us started heating up. Only important people had GOLD VIASTA VISA CARDS (I don't know if they exist just made the card name up)

They saw his name on the card but still couldn't believe their eyes. When finally the girl on the counter saw the card and looked up she recognised him and screamed loudly "OMG CHAD CODY SPRINTLY" before fainting.

Cody quickly pulled out a checkbook and left a cheque, gave me the bag and grabbed onto me. He did the only natural thing anything or anyone would do… RUN!! As fast as I could I turned around and got pulled into the left direction. I ran so fast the world started to spin and I was surprised I didn't faint. As we reached the bus stop and thought we were safe Cody got tackled down by screaming girls. They leaped over him hugging and trying to touch him and then screaming if they did.

Cody was helpless. He let go of my hand. He only said one word.

"RUN!" I didn't know what to do. It was chaos.

"I can't leave you!" I yelled so I pulled him out of the crowd and led him to what I think was a passage way but unfortunately was only an alley. By now the hat was ripped revealing his shiny hair (which by the way was …STILL PERFECT???)

And the sunglasses were shattered. I waited for the fans to notice us but they didn't they just stood there looking around as if he would magically appear out of no-where.

I saw Cody texting not tensed at all whilst I was panicking. 2 minutes later the wind started to rush down on us. I looked up to see a private jet. Right above us a rope was being released and Cody grabbed it. He told me to hold on it first and I hesitated. OK I was a bit scared of heights but if we were meant to fly we would have been born with wings. I was ok with planes but being pulled up in the air by a rope. OH GOD!

"What's wrong" whispered Cody.

"Just a bit nervous I never really been on a jet before" I lied nervously

He nodded seeming to understand my fear and pushed me towards the rope lightly. I held onto it and Cody held the rope around me. Fans finally realised where we were but failed to grab Cody or Me. The rope was pulled up and I felt alright. Nothing happened but I sweat dropped once I realized how close Cody's face was. Hello didn't he learn about personal space. After a minute we were safely in a jet flying over the city shopping bags all around us.

A maid entered and asked us what we wanted to eat. I was speechless so Cody ordered for both of us. He ordered a Ham Salad Sub for him and a Cheese and Onion Sandwich for me. How did he know? Anyway all the way home I didn't say anything.

Cody either starred out of the window or was lost in thoughts. Sometimes he would stare at me for ages without realizing. AS the jet landed in the backyard of Cody's house I finally spoke.

"I never realized your yard was bigger than ours!" I started

"Well yeah plus this is just the front the back is way better, hey you finally spoke I thought I might have paralysed you or something out of shock." He smirked

I smiled then I saw my mum looking out of the window reminding me it was family game night. It was only 2 but I had been out for 6 hours now. Plus I just came out of a jet with a famous actor. How ordinary???

"Hey Cody thanks for everything I had a great time but I got to go now my families probably waiting." I said half excited and a bit rushed.

I saw Cody's smile disappearing and forming a sad face.

"Yeah you should go its been long you've been out they are probably worried."

A thought suddenly jumped into my head that I would probably regret. O well

"Would you like to join us for family game night" I said. This was gonna be fun !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone sorry I didn't write for the couple of days first of all I was busy with doing stuff and second stupid fan fiction net wouldn't let me upload another chapter so anyway here it is.

Shout out to **crazy chick 101** thank you it means a lot to me and I am happy that you like it that much.

To **Georgia **thanks for the idea I'll definitely use it but in later chapters since I already wrote up to chapter 11 and it will be weird if I changed it. It will probably be a new kid, a crazy lab kid, brother's best friend, her brother or a childhood friend from Germany.

You can decide pm me or I have a even better idea I'll put a poll up and you guys all can vote who should be the crazy kid in my chapter. You can pm me and tell me as well if that's ok I'll add your votes. Remember every vote counts you could change the whole story by just a little vote. AND PEOPLE YOU CAN REVIEW AND TELL ME EVEN IF YOUR NOT A MEMBER. PLEASE!!!

By the way I forgot this I don't own Sonny With a Chance even though I am only using one of their names or Suite life (on deck)

My Family is MAD. They actually like Cody and Cody is faking again. He's acting like he's not egoistic or self-centred or anything else annoying that my family wouldn't like. Nearly the opposite of himself. He didn't even complain once. He laughed at the NOT funny jokes my dad cracked. He even helped to set the table. My Family is too excited after meeting Cody. My mum is not exactly a fan but still knew about him. WHO DIDN'T?!? He starred in my favourite series Life in a hotel (parody of suite life), Hotel on the Sea (you can guess that one) and Welcome to Holliwood (that's actually what they were gonna name SWAC good that they changed it). Also I had billions of posters and he appeared in many films. Even though the shows and films are for teens my mum had always watched everything with me since I was little. My brother was shocked and already started to step up his act and try to make him his friend but luckily it didn't work. So anyway there we were on family game night all of my family sitting there starring at him and for my surprise Cody actually enjoying it.

"This food is delicious" Cody stated the obvious. For once it wasn't lying.

"Ehm thank you" my mum said very happily.

"So were did you meet" my brother said smirking at me. He knows how to annoy me.

He's getting it later. Yeah real bad MUAHAHA.

Anyway getting off the topic he was such a kiss up and why was he doing it anyway. He doesn't need to look good in front of them its not like where engaged or anything.

Ok thinking of this makes me sick. Engaged to him. Wait a minute was Cody starring at me whilst talking. Oh no I was out too long.

"… Yeah I am lucky" is all I hear him say before he smiles at me dreamily but a sparkle mischief in his eyes. Oh no he didn't tell them …

"So you his girlfriend" my brother laughed.

"Noooo" I screamed before it all going out. Good it was all a dream. When I woke up I was in someone lap. No one from my family it must be … CODY!!!

"Woke up sleepy head it' about time we start game night" Cody grinned.

"Aahh let go I am going to kill you," I scream standing up giving him a death glare.

" Oh you better escape she will rip your guts out" my brother spoke quickly hiding he had a lets say experience off getting me that angry.

"Calm down I told your parents I was kidding" Cody laughed.

I calmed down a bit when I saw my parents nodding.

I relaxed and told Cody to forget about this and he just smirked saying WIIFC but when I gave him the death glare he stopped.

I forgot about what happened and smiled remembering the past.

The fun starts now because when my family starts a game they turn into enemies. They fight till the end. I remember in England once the neighbours had to call the cops because the game got to intense. My brother and dad started fighting like it was real money we were playing with. Talk about losing issues. First game was Monopoly were Cody won. He said he was used to managing money and buying things. Next was trivia movie game. Obviously I won and Cody was the biggest loser in the game. He doesn't watch movies of anyone except himself. Lastly was traditional game of Ludo. It was a draw between my mum and brother after 2 games so we played one last game. After my mum won my brother started fighting with her and accusing her of cheating. He sulked later. Cody realised the real family I had.

Cody's eyes started shining once my mum bought the home made desserts. He hadn't eaten a home cooked meal since 10 years. And today he got food and desserts. I felt sorry for him. A star or not everyone needs a family and a parent's love. We ate up and showed my room to Cody when my brother started to wrestle with my dad over the last piece. He said it was very 'original'. What ever. Me and Cody started playing truth or dare.

"First me" Cody jumped.

"Sure" I laughed

"Truth or Dare" he asked with tenseness.

"Truth" I answered I was too scared to choose dare. A dare from him way too scary.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" he asked.

"Yes definitely" I answer confidently (you'll find out later in the story *wink*)

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

"Definitely not you and I am not telling you already had your go" I answered. He smiled.

I asked him the same question but differently. See I am smart compared to 'Mr Hot Shot'

"Who did you fall in love with if you ever have" I asked winking.

"Well I…" I stopped him.

"Yourself doesn't' count" I said smirking.

"You" he said dreamily laughter in his deep eyes along with a sparkle. What was the sparkle for?

I froze. Awkward. Suddenly he started laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he cooed. "Were even now from the balcony thing" he chuckled. I stuck out my tongue.

He continued teasing me. "What kind of guy would you like?" he asked.

"Opposite of you" I yelled. We both started laughing.

Then it was my go again. "I dare you too…" I was cut off by my mum saying I had to sleep in 10 minutes. Anyway…

"I dare you too climb from my balcony to yours using only a rope so I can finally sleep." I yelled.

"I accept I am used to stunts from movies" he bravely said. He got a rope from the garage and came back up.

This surprised me. There were some really dangerous stunts in his movie.

"Carefully climb we don't want wittle wuper star to fall" I laughed.

"Sure looks like it" he replied.

I watched him tie the rope and swinging over. He did arrive but banged his head on the wall first. It was hilarious. And the best thing was… I RECORDED IT ALL. I had to show my friends. They would laugh their heads off.

"Big entrance Tarzan" I screamed still laughing.

"It was a dare and I did it" he screamed all huffed.

"Good night holy dare master" I chocked replaying the clip on my phone and laughing so much I almost cried.

I went back in my room still laughing.

"Go to bed NOW!" my mum shouted from down stairs. She really meant it too. So I turned off the lights. Tomorrow was a big day! First day of High School.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep I fell asleep quiet quickly to my surprise but had a weird dream.

Why was this thought haunting me. They will all hate you!!! Your weak without your Bff's around.

No. No. NOOOOOOOOO!!!

I could hear people laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyaaaaaaaa guys sorry I didn't update for 3 days I was at a sleepover. I AM NOT DEAD OK. LoL. Me back and I'll write longer chappies now. This is kind of a filler chapter to get into the school but I still like it. Hope u like it too. Thanks for reviewers and people who read this but don't review you would make my day if u did though I mean 107 visitors but not even a ¼ could bother to review. MEANIES!!!

P.S: **NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER; ACTUALLY I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE MY LONGEST UNTIL NOW BUT WHO KNOWS. IT WILL HAVE CHANNY WELL SAHRAxCODY FLUFF IN IT A LOT OF IT I'LL DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO ANYONE WHO CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD NAME FOR THEM.**

**AND A SHOUT OUT TO MY BFF FISH (LOL) U BETTER BE READING THIS OR (HEHE) U'LL FIND OUT IN SCHOOL WHAT HAPPENS.**

Disclaimer: No offence to the people who loved 'the scream' and I love your painting Leonardo de Vinci and I do not own them. I would say SWAC but I am not really using anything from it so there. Maybe Cody's attitude but still.

I woke up all sweaty. 'I should relax instead of panicking' I thought.

It's my fist day in high school. But that just made everything worse. I could hear my stomach grumble form here. It only did if I was either hungry (obviously) or nervous. Fist definitely I am not hungry at all. I felt more like I was going to throw up then like food. I took a shower but it didn't help. I turned the warm water up but still felt cold. After I was done I to choose my clothes. That was the hard bit of everyday. I thought I should go with blue to match my bag but then I would look depressed. Blue was my favourite and lucky colour but also stood for sadness. I mean that Leo de Vinci guy painted his famous freaky guy picture 'the scream' a bit blue to show the atmosphere. WHY BLUE IS THAT THE ONLY COLOUR LEFT IN THE WORLD!!!

Anyway I went with a baby blue full sleeve top and some skinny jeans. I put on a 'apple bottom' belt and a dolphin necklace. My usual blue denim jacket was obviously part of the outfit. I decided to do my hair in to pony tails. I rushed to the mirror and may I say I looked pretty cute.

I smiled at my reflection. I stepped down the stairs. I could smell the homemade pancakes, my favourite. But I didn't feel hungry.

"Hey mum" I began.

"Hi sweetie oh you look cute today" I smiled.

"It's for that superstar Co..." I glared at her and she stopped but still smiled which made me smile too.

"Anyway I woke up at 6 today to make this. I know their your favourite and it's a big day but still it was hard work so you better like them" she says jokingly.

I sweat dropped. Could I be so cruel to not eat the pancakes my mum lovingly prepared for me?

"Look mum I…" she cut me off.

"I know you like to there me but I just want to see the smile on my little girls face when she eats her favourite food." I could feel myself getting hot.

"Uum mum I don't really…"

She cut me off again.

" Why are you so nervous" my mum smiled comforting.

"Mum I am not really hungry" I let out all at once.

I quickly look down. I couldn't face my mum now. I could imagine her face full of worry. I glanced up. The 5 words I said wiped the smile right off her face.

"Thanks anyway got to go," I quickly said before grabbing my bag, lunch and 2 bottles of strawberry smoothies. I ran outside feeling guilty as ever.

I tried fake smiling once I saw Cody but he saw through me somehow was I that obvious.

"What's wrong?" he says caringly.

"It's my mum. She's just made my breakfast and I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat and she gave me her sad look and made me feel guilty. It's not my fault. Who told her to make me pancakes in the first place" I paused to breathe.

I saw Cody nodding understandingly but I could see he was confused.

"And then she went all frowny" I continued

"At first when she saw me she was jolly but then she got disappointed just because I didn't eat" I finished.

"So basically it's all your fault." He blurted out. He could read minds.

"Phshhhh no…no… its mum's fault" I said in a high voice.

Shoot.

He smirked. "Sure I get that from your voice totally honest are ya"

I tried to come up with a comeback but couldn't think of one. I was guilty. I just looked down. He stared at me expecting a comeback.

"Well lets just go now," I said quietly.

"Are ya sure you don't need a hug from the king of drama to cheer you up" he smirked.

I looked up and he winked I would have blushed but I didn't which even surprised Cody.

"You seriously need to see a doctor because no-one can resist this" he pointed at himself and laughed at me.

That was it I would either cry or be angry. And I never cried in front of anyone so I went on full explosion mode.

"You're so full of yourself it's sad. You never care your just heartl…" I stopped.

Cody hugged me quickly and then smirked.

I went quiet just looked at him.

"Yeah I have that affect on ladies" he smirked even bigger.

"What was that for?" I asked normally.

"To get you to stop killing me." He says

"So … how are we getting to school"

"I say we fly there"

"Sure we'll look very casual," I said sarcastically.

"Well we can go on the limo too," he added.

"I was thinking the bus again" I giggle knowing the reaction.

"No, No way that day I was normal but the real Chad Cody Sprintly doesn't do casual transport"

"Sure why not the limo" I skipped off to the long car. It looked so shiny probably even more magnificent from the inside.

"Won't we be showing then" I sighed of the thought.

"Exactly" he smiled proudly.

I rolled my eyes. We sat next to each other in the limo. I took a zip of my smoothies and he went on about how good the drinks on the limo are and how I should try one instead of a regular smoothie. To make him stop I even had one. It was a pretty good chocolate and strawberry mix nut I would never admit that to him.

I looked out of the window. We were in school territory now. I smiled as I saw all those teens all around me. Lots of thought came into my head.

"This is gonna be sweet and a new start always rocks" I stated as Cody opens the door for me and I step in front of the school.

The only word to describe it was….

_**AWESOME!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys this chapter is actually long… I think. Anyway you will probably like this one (he he). Bad news I have exams all next week so I can't really type up chapters I am even doing this in secret (advantage having the computer in your room) when I should be revising for French, Maths, English and any other subjects that I haven't done the test yet of. SCHOOL STINKS!!!

Anyway lets get back to the story and people review. Gosh some people are lazy I mean I mostly write reviews. I just want 1 word. Good or Bad or lets make it even easier: G=good, E=excellent, B=bad, S=stinks. How much easier can this be?

Sorry to people who do review for example crazy chick 101. Love U Loads.

… Here comes the story (drum roll) …………………………………………….

I stepped in front of the school. "WoW" is the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

The school was massive. One side blue the other one bright yellow. It had a massive ground or should we call it 'park' on either side. There were benches, flower garden, a garden house, a pod, 2 fountains and a shield which pointed to the back of the school saying 'sports grounds/ facilities.

The actual school building had a foundation stone high up in the middle were yellow and blue met. It was placed above the reception area. It had the school name and some dates scratched don it n CAPITALS. But the best part was the massive eagle on the top probably the school symbol or mascot. Next to it, it had spaced out capitals with silver stones in them spelling out 'Middleton star high school'.

It was a good view to look at. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my arm. It was Cody signalling me to go inside. He had a blank expression. I'd never understand boys. How could he not be exited? Just as I thought the school couldn't get any more magnificent it did. The inside was like a dream place but NOT just because it looked out of the world like a high school in Kenzie Falls Paradise (lol).

No not at all. It was a dream place with actual teen celebrities everywhere. ALL OF THEM!!!

I looked around was I the only unfamous one here? Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to meet familiar eyes. Jacob??? Jacob!!!!!!

I hugged my gorgeous cousin. Yes he is gorgeous. He was very good-looking you know but I didn't think about him that way. He smiled at me. I know I have a big brother but he was nearly only air to me. He is so boring. But Jacob he was a real brother. Unfortunately he lived in America so I only got to see him once or twice a year on Christmas or a Wedding when everyone got together at our house in England. But now since I lived here too…

Lets just say this will be fun. Watch out for pranks my no-body brother.

I laughed at this thought.

"Hello how's my Sahrakins" he grinned.

I was still smiling evilly.

"Your thinking about pranks again aren't ya?" he whispered in my ear.

Another thing my real bro couldn't do is read my mind (luckily)

Jacob on the other hand…

Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"So you know Chad Cody Sprintly?"

"Kind of how do you know?" I said still deep in thoughts planning out pranks.

"Just cuz he is starring at us like we just robbed his house and the police were on our side."

That thought did make me giggle but also made me snap out of thinking about pranks.

"I got to go now," Jacob quickly said giving me a kiss on my cheek before following a girl with his eyes then sprinting after her.

"Still the same old Jacob." I smiled.

Then I turned my eyes to starring back at Cody before walking up to him slowly. He looked annoyed, angry, confused and jealous? At the same time if that was possible.

"What's wrong?" I said noticing the fire in his eyes.

"Who is that guy to you 'Sahrakins'? And why were you hugging him so tightly. And why did he KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK!!!" he shouted with rage.

"Calm down he is just…" I stopped.

'I was going to have some fun embarrassing him now' I thought suddenly a mischievous smile creeping over my face.

"Why do you care?" I replaced my sentence.

"Ehm just wanted to… know who he was? He gulped.

"Sure I'll tell you he is just a very 'close' friend" I tried to put on a dreamy face like I was remembering him and putting pressure on the 'close'. I stepped closer without him noticing it.

"Well I heard he is a real jerk and a bad boy?" he said as if it was a question. I stepped closer to him never been that close before I was about 20cm from his face. Looking him straight in the eye.

"What if I like bad boys?" I flattered my eyelashes.

"I h-h-heard he is really dumb and …and he can be a wimp too that's it" Cody mumbled.

I stepped closer as if to whisper in his ear.

I started playing with his hair. It smelled nice. I backed a bit to make eye contact.

"Really Cody, Really?" I whispered. I saw him getting red but hot anger in his eyes more like… hunger??? Was he… blushing?

I cracked after that. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I collapsed and fell to the ground laughing like a mad person. I couldn't stop. I could see people eyeing me but I didn't care.

"Y-you were jealous weren't ya?" I asked between my laughs.

"No…" he trailed off.

"He's ma cousin okay? I know him. He is sweet and very smart" I shouted still laughing.

He froze. His face turned from embarrassment to confused to happy then back to the start. He blushed even more.

I was still laughing and couldn't stop. Then I realized something and stopped laughing.

WE were really early before but now we only had around 30 minutes till the bell, which means. In one minute there will be hundreds of screaming Cody fans here.

I gave Cody a look, as I got not caring I was still near to Cody. He was still frozen but the blush gone.

"We have to go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled but still no difference. I pushed him but he wouldn't move or speak.

"Come on…"

Screaming girly voices coming from the enterence interrupted me.

"… Unless you want to be flattened by girls I would move" he still remained frozen.

"What do you want me to do" I panicked. I could feel the heals of girls shoes clicking and coming near to the door with every step.

"RUN!!!" I screamed in his ear since I was still right next to him to unfreeze him with shock but still…nothing.

"I'll do anything" I whined.

I saw him smirk. He grabbed me by my shoulders. This is what he was waiting for me to say. Idiot.

"Kiss Me," he said simply.

"N-never" I stumbled.

"Why don't you like me? You let him kiss you. Can't I?" he pouted.

I could feel his breath on my cheek now as he was pulling me closer. I could feel the heat rise in my cheek.

He smiled and stopped right in front of my face.

"Now we are even" he winked and started running. EVIL!!! My expression changed to anger as quickly as you can blink. Not because he didn't kiss me but because he was so evil to do this to me. Just…to…get…even…

"I hate you!" I shouted.

"Thank you I know" he shouted back.

He was one of my bf now and we did annoy each other but this had gone to far. This calls for a major prank. My brother can wait.

"Come on" he shouted.

I sprinted after him. I was backing to normal now with my grin on my face.

"I know you want me. You love me," he laughed as I cached up with him.

"Sure… now come on lead me to our home room registration starts in 10 minutes"

As we turned the corner I heard the doors crash open and girls running in. Who can blame them it's a new year. Full of excitement.

I smiled to myself when we walked in out homeroom to meet familiar faces…

_**Thanks for reading. I know you hate me now first because of next week and secondly cuz I ruined the big scene with Sahra laughing but that was I would do. And Sahra is kind of my character so…**_

_**But I am sure Sonny would have she takes everything as a joke too. Plus I don't think Sahra like Cody too much right now. Next chapter will be the introduction to all her classmates. By the way heads up Demi and Selena will be in the rest of the story starting from the next chapter so remember Demi and Sahra are not twins. They might resemble a teensy bit but Sahra is different. Oh and also the rest of the celebrity class mate including STERLING. So anyway that's enough…**_

You see if you press that green button one of your dearest wishes will come true. Which is THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOONER!!!

_**So it's free why don't you press it. One wish gone 99 to go. Maybe another time.**_

_**LONGEST CHAPTER YET !!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Aloha peeps. I know I said I wont update because of my exams but I am actually off ill today. My leg hurts, I have a stomachache and my head is pounding. But I owe this to all of my beloved readers so enjoy. Plus this might be short because I should really be in bed right now but I think I can last out of bed to type at least one chapter. By the way that Harry Potter is the best film is my opinion so no I don't mean to offend anyone and I don't own HSM or HP they go to their rightful owner.

And all the celebrities I use are probably OCC because I don't know how they really would be. Plus I now some of these would be older not in High School but its FF so I can do anything.

"OMG" is the only word I could get out.

I had every excuse to scream my head off or faint on the spot but I didn't. I stayed calm.

"Hey Cody" everyone exclaimed then looked at me. Some winked and made me blush. They were so superficial but some looked nice.

"Hey guys…" he paused then looked next to him at me were everyone was starring.

"…This is my friend Sahra and your new classmate" he smiled putting an arm around me.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey Sahra" the class cheered each and everyone smiling at me.

I looked around at my dream class.

The famous twins Dylan and Cole were sitting at the back both with huge grins.

Dylan winked and made one of those 'call me later' signs and Cole whacked him and he fell over the chair. That made my laugh out loud.

Emily sat with them and gave me an apologetic smile as if saying 'excuse those idiots they still childish'. Debby did the same.

Miley, the trio Nick, Joe and Kevin sat next to them lost in their own conversation obviously about music since Kevin was playing an air guitar.

The cat of musical high school was here too. They filled up most of the seats. I couldn't mention all of them but they were still as important.

My eyes got stuck were my favourite characters sat talking. From the best movie ever made. Harry Potter cast. OMG I wish I could do magic and that it was all real. So cool I mean who doesn't want to go to Howarth. They all sat next to each other even Draco Malfoy a.k.a: Tom Felton and all the characters such as Hermoine Granger (Emma Watson) and Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliff) and don't forgot Ron (ald) Weasly a.k.a: Rupert Grint. HOW COOL IS THAT!!!

At the front sat Demi and Selena, Cody (who by the way sat down and left me to be in my own world for a second) and 2 blank spaces for me and probably some other celebrity.

"Hi Sahra Welcome to Middle Star High School" They giggled.

"Hey Demi and Selena" I tried to say coolly.

All of a sudden we all thought of the same thing.

"Go on" They yelled.

I was worrying for nothing. I would find friends soon here. I mean they could read my mind that was a start. I pulled out my secret diary (the only thing I had that wasn't doodled on at the front) and they signed it.

Then I practically went to everyone for an autograph.

After I was done I saw Demi and Selena nod to each other.

(This is the part which is stupid but I think maybe necessary and I know this can be improved but I cant be bothered so please don't shout at me for this part)

"I know we don't even know you properly…" Selena started.

"…But you seem nice and we do need someone else too so please…" Demi added.

"Will you join our friends forever or BFF club" they both said.

I was bursting with energy. "OF COARSE" I screams and we all started happy dancing (got that from HM).

Cody talking to Tiffany yelled just to get under my skin "Does this have something to do with me since your dancing" he yelled ignoring Sel and Demi.

I frowned.

"If it did concern you we would be crying instead" I yelled back.

"I smell drama," Tiffany said in a singsong voice.

I turned back to my Bff's ignoring the comment.

"I still can't believe you want ME to be YOUR friend" I exclaimed.

"Why your awesome" Selena replied.

"Cuz I barely know you well I know you a lot but you don't know me at all so why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it and besides it got boring with just Sel so it's great to have another BFF I mean I have friends but not as close" Demi admitted.

"Yeah I feel the same way about Demi she can be weird at times so it's good having you, someone else who's not Demi." Selena grinned on purpose.

I knew what was about to happen so I just switched off. I looked around instead. The twins chasing each other and this time Cole winking as they run past me.

The Musical High School cast were singing and turning it into one of those film scenes.

Cody was comparing himself with 'Efron'. Demi and Selena were probably yelling at each other as their facial expressions kept on changing. Everything seemed normal.

I step back to bump into something. Who can that be? As I turn I see Sterling Knight standing behind me. Wow he really looked like Cody a bit. It's like the equation

Twins + Sterling = Cody. Funny.

"Sorry didn't see you there" I smiled turning to Demi and Selena who now looked like they were going to rip each other head off any minute. But as soon as they caught an eye of Sterling they stopped and smiled sweetly. FANS!!!

Hey I know little chapter but I feel like I am going to throw up now so I think I should stop. And I might write a Harry Potter fan fiction. I love the film and I always wanted to be in it so after the dream I had I think I should. It would make a good story.

Look that button so unusual. Do you think its sick? Look its green it looks like it's going to throw up. Should we help it? I think we should. Lets help then. Click on it and report it to the author so she can make it feel better. Maybe good reviews will work like medicine. Lets try.

REVIEW TO HELP THE SICK BUTTON!!!


	12. Chapter 12

What up peeps and peepsesses. Yes I know I am in trouble but my life's been sp hard it was just really difficult to fit in writing this but still please r&r.

Thanks to evr1 who cared when I was ill I really appreciated it and to my good reviewers. Any ways back to the story……….

"Sorry didn't see you there" I smiled turning to Demi and Selena who now looked like they were going to rip each other head off any minute. But as soon as they caught an eye of Sterling they stopped and smiled sweetly. FANS!!!

I turned back to Sterling.

"Hey I am Sahra the new girl could I have your autograph please," I said handing him my diary which was now full except for one little corner.

"Sure anything for a lady" he smiled his signature smile. Great another flirt added to my life. He leaned against a near by wall.

"So… what if" I knew what he was going to say before he finished I quickly stopped him.

"Thanks" I said rushing off to Cody. Other girls would fall all over him but not 'this guy… I mean 'girl'.(stole that off Jackson from hm)

"Hey" I said to Cody out of breath since I practically raced to here.

"Were in a conversation so excuse…"

"Me yeah I am good thanks for asking I need to ask a question sorry Corbin, Cody will be right back" I said all in one breath then dragging Cody off.

"Pshhh chicks" he yelled back to Corbin.

"What's wrong with you we were talking about something important right then. Well me and Efron were shouting first but then after Corbin joined we were discussing" he trailed off at the end.

"Yes interesting story but don't really care right now"

"Hey is this about us talking about you… because we weren't… okay we were but…"

"Who cares" I yelled.

"Anyway why is everyone so caught up on this guy? Sterling to be exact."

"Ehm my cousin well he's a chick magnet he thinks he can have anyone he wants last year he stole my girlfriend," he grumbled.

"Well I have a feeling he's gonna try my next and wait he's your cousin that expains so much so are the twins related to you too?"

"What how do you... actually yes they are my nephews. I know where nearly the same age but there my sisters children so … getting off the topic now"

"Cool yeah so I am the only girl who didn't faint or giggle like mad when meating him so that makes me last. But since I am the first who didn't he is going to go for the last first because I am unique so automatically his target … duh"

"Wow I will never understand chick language."

"Your no help and call me a chick one more time and that pretty face of yours wont be so pretty after all" I glared an then ran off to my friends.

"Hey Sahra" Sel and Demi said in a daze.

"What do you see in him" I sighed.

"He's so cute. Just cuz you have C" Sel quickly cover Demi's mouth.

I glared at them as if saying 'if you say Cody your dead'.

"So you have a chance on Cody plus he totally wants you. He was asking like mad about you."

"I don't REALLY. Well ehm… I dunno (cough) tell him I"

"You know girls I am standing right here" he coughed.

"So Sahra do you…"

"No" I said clearly.

"Pick up you up at 8" he winked.

"Hey I said no," I yelled blocking him from going.

"You can't make it today that's ok we can just…"

"I mean No, Never, NILCHHHHHH. YOU ME NO" I yelled loosing my temper how big headed could you be.

"Ookayyy" and with that he walked away shocked.

"What's wrong with you his so perfect and … and …" Demi stuttered.

"Let it go at least he might as us instead now" Selina sighed.

"Well lets sit the bell just rang and trust me you don't wanna get on her bad side on your first day. Been there. Done that. Not going down that road again" Demi yelled before pulling us to our seats.

Shortly a tall lady entered stamping in and looking not to happy.

"Hello class. Welcome to another dreadful year. This should be interesting." She smiled evilly eying everyone with a deathly glare.

Yeah cliffy. I know a bit short but the good news is I will update regularly so don't worry. I was originally going to get Cody and Sahra to fake date but I wanted to be original. Drama and weirdness coming soon.

By the way I am going to put someone into the story. Not permanently but…

Justin Bieber (LOVE HIM SO MUCH)

One of the Jonas's

Someone else (celebrity)

If you don't choose it will be me and it will probably end up being Justin so for the cruel Justin haters if you don't want him I suggest you better vote.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Whoooops!!! Sorry I am so late but guess what it is the holidays so I can write more. YEAHIE!!!

By the way its my B-day today 25march. It's also such a lucky day. It was the last day before Easter for me (on Friday were off). I got to listen to music in IT. Justin Bieber of course. And had the Best B-day EVA. Lots of cake nearly all my best friends there and LOTS OF PRESENTS. So fun. I managed another chappy. I already planned the next few chaps but after that I guess I am stuck. **JUSTIN BIEBERS ALBUM MY WORLD 2.0 WAS OUT ON TUESDAY SO I AM SO HAPPY ALL HIS SONGS ARE SO GOOD. JUSTIN YOU'RE SO TALENTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Enough with the capitals yes so here is the story………………

After listening to a big big lecture by Mrs Baterman (mixture of my least fav teacher Mr Bateman and swac's one and only Ms Bitterman) she finally noticed me.

"Well we have someone new so stand up and introduce yourself… YES NOW!!!

You have 2 mins and not a second more," she snarled immediately darting at the clock.

Oh Joy (pun intended) how pleasant is she???

"Hi most of you know by now cuz of the signing but for the rest my name is Sahra" I beamed. I heard the twins stare at me.

"I am from England that's were my accent is from" II turned to the twins and giggled.

"Well lastly I am Sonny meaning my personality. If I was really sonny I'd be hot and…" I heard a yes you are from someone but tried to ignore it.

"… burned and so would everyone else. Hey like a toaster. We're toast buddies." I continued. I giggled a bit and heard some more people join in too.

"You should try comedy your So Random" (LoL). Someone shouted. Mrs Baterman frowned.

"Aww your cute and funny, full of ideas and enthusiasm…"

"Yeah that's me" I grinned. Maybe she wasn't bad after all just lonely.

"Well cut it out I don't like funny business" and with that she motioned for me to sit down again.

"She's lovely," I whispered to Sel who let out a small giggle.

"That's our Baterman 4 ya"

"Silence" Mrs Baterman yelled

I passed a note to Demi.

'What class are you in next'

Sahra (this will be the person sending the note)

Minutes later I got a reply thrown in my face. I gave thumps up too Demi and mouthed 'work on your passing'. 'Sorry' she mouthed back.

I opened the note.

You're in the same class as Sel and me in every class. Except for one period on Friday and Monday for Biology, two lessons on Tuesday Wednesday for a language and Chemistry and Finally on Thursday for three lessons double Physics and Drama.

Demi xoxox

Hey how do you know?

Sahra xxx

Lets just say I have my people your name is Sahra Roslyn isn't it?

Demi

Ya it is.

Sahra

Good cuz that's the name I looked up.

Demi

And with that the bell rang and we all went to Maths. I let Demi sit with Selena because Demi isn't too good at Algebra and Selena is an ace in Maths. I sat in front of them. I didn't mind who sat next to me I mean if a celebrity I can ask questions and maybe help them in Maths and get to the good side of them. If not I can make a new friend. I really didn't mind well except for Cody maybe who sat next to Efron in a nearby table or…

"Sorry I am late" said someone.

"Ok sit here please" a teacher said pointing nest to me.

I looked up to welcome the boy who would sit next to me(I could tell it was a boy) but instead I got a smirking Sterling .

"Well we meet again" he said innocently as he sat down next to me.

"Why me?" I asked under my breath.

"What was that?" Sterling whispered.

"Nothing" I whispered back pretending to stare into space whilst my inside was very nervous.

Soon I was daydreaming.

I was sitting next to Sterling who was flirting with me again.

I ignored him.

Not teacher was seen.

Everyone was partying. A fast song came on. Demi was dancing with Selena and soon everyone started a Congo-line. It looked fun. As soon as I got up though my luck changed. The song turned into a slow one. Everyone had a partner and were dancing in fancy dressing gowns. Even I had one. Sterling was right in front of me smirk-no smiling? He was wearing a blue shirt and a vest with a dark blue tie and a rose tucked in the front pocket.

"Want to Dance" he said gently all his ego gone.

"Ehm…

Cliffhanger. Give me Suggestions. By the way the celebrity guest is…………..

(Drum Roll)

Justin Timberlake

(Cheers from the audience)

But sadly he can't make it plus he is not a teen so instead it is………

(Another Drum Roll)

Justin Bieber

(Some cheers, claps and groans from audience)

Come on I'll have more to write then plus it will me make me happy on my B-day

(Fireworks and Loud Cheers from audience)

Thanks!!!

**REVIEW PLEASE IT WILL MAKE MY DAY ON MY BITHDAY!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys! You know I shouldn't be continue-ing this (if that's a word) since I didn't get many reviews it makes me consider if you like this or not. If people don't read it than what's the point anyway. So from now on three reviews per chapter. Yes I know I am being mean but it takes a lot of effort to write this sorry so please. Anyway lets get to it…

"Want to dance" Sterling said gently all his ego gone.

"Ehm OK?" I quickly said looking around. I would feel left out not dancing since everyone else was. Even I had switched clothes wearing a turquoise gown.

We started dancing when Cody replaced Sterling. I felt a bit more relieved since he was my friend but it disappeared after he gave me a rose and smiled. It felt weird. No very weird actually. Why would he?

"What's happening?" I whispered to myself as everything blurred. Everything was shaking like a earth quake and I could hear Sterling's voice. Was he haunting me for not dancing with him? Scary.

Finally I opened my eyes to see everything back to normal except Sterling who was shaking me.

"You fell asleep" he smirked.

"Thanks for making me gently" I said sarcastically.

The teacher turned around about to shout at us for talking in class when the bell rang. I quickly got my bag and made a run for it. Demi was already waiting for me at the door whilst Selina pushed me towards the door.

"What's the hurry" I heard Sterling chuckle behind us.

"We need to talk" both of my friends said at the same time.

"What did I do?" I groaned.

"What didn't you? You were talking in your sleep!"

I immediately turned on completely after that.

"What did I say? Oh no don't tell me something embarrassing? Did the teacher hear? Don't we have a lesson? Oh we need to hurry up!" I shouted a bit to fast before trying to run until Selena grabbed me from my bag.

"You not going anywhere young lady" she scolded in a motherly way.

"That's right and we have free period so no worries" Demi added. I relaxed alittle.

"So what did I say then" I replied worried.

"You well something about love and marrying Cody and…" I cut her off .

"No I cant have I will die from embarrassment I'll have to move away or ever hmmm maybe to Atlanta" I screamed.

Selena started laughing whist Demi hit her hard.

"Don't scare her! No actually all you said was Cody and Sterling and then a lot of No screaming at the end" Demi said trying to stop my heavy breathing.

"I said their names" I panicked.

"Yes but you screamed no at the end so everyone probably thinks something like they annoyed you too much and then you shouted at them so…" Selena trailed off.

"But the good thing is the teacher was outside so she didn't hear you but the rest of the class did" Demi whispered the last part.

"But one more thing could you tell us what you dreamed please cuz were really anxious and we could help you!" Demi continued.

"It will help you know" Selena said sweetly.

"Okay well I am not sure myself but in my dream…

…Everyone was partying

…"Want to dance" Sterling said gently all his ego gone.

"Ehm OK?" I quickly said looking around. I would feel left out not dancing since everyone else was. Even I had switched clothes wearing a turquoise gown…

…I kind of felt something was missing and I started dancing when Cody replaced Sterling. I felt a but relaxed cuz we are mates until he gave me a rose.

… I panicked and backed away…

…Everything blurred and I woke up to see Sterling shaking me in the now normal classroom…

"Wow" Demi and Selena both said in union.

"I no weird innit" I agreed. Then I noticed their expression and knew I should go.

"Wow nearly time for class well talk later bye" I rushed off to Science.

"I feel very awkward I need some help" I mumbled to myself.

I checked my watch. Five mins till the bell.

Well that was hard. Anyway you know 3 reviews for exchange new chappy. Btw Justin Bieber next chapter. Haters of Justin still read it I cuz it gets interesting now….

Aww what an adorable button and guess what it will also give you a new chapter.

Cute innit and useful!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya peeps. Who watched the kid's choice awards??? I did it was fun. Nearly everyone who I voted for won. Maybe it's a sign….

I April fooled 1 of my bff told her I won the golden ticket in the Justin Bieber album, which by the way is awesome. Anyone who is a fan buy it!!! Oh yeah and watch the new music video too just type in 'never let you go Justin Bieber' and it will come.

Yeah so here it is enjoy before I forget JB has finally arrived and here he is …

I went in the classroom to have only 2 people sitting there patiently.

Yes the two I wanted to see the least. Cody and … u guessed it Sterling.

I thought for a second before deciding to sit with Cody (yeah I needed to sit with one of them cuz I stink at Biology). Sterling seemed so what disappointed.

"So…" Cody began. Please don't ask just please don't ask about…

"Yeah so how about that dream you had last lesson, I heard you yell my name" Cody asked.

"What dream?" I said in the 'just buy what I am saying for know and don't ask' voice.

"Was I in trouble cuz you sounded mad" he winked clearly getting the idea.

That's what I lov- like about Cody always getting me. That and those deep sparkling blue… never mind.

And then the bell rang. Phew my life saver (yeah I know stealing J.B. lyrics ;)

Soon pupils flooded in and later a young teacher arrived.

"Hello class" she announced.

As soon as I heard that voice I relaxed. I was nervous like I said I stink at Science but she was obviously gentle and sweet. Usually I don't care about teachers but after Mrs Baterman (or as we called her Mrs Hater of Man) you start to doubt any teacher.

So anyway I hate Biology because of one simple think BLOOD. It just kills the whole subject you want to know why. Well I wont tell you. It's a dark place I don't want to visit ever again. She wouldn't tell us to do anything with blood on the first day right. I mean even if she did only a few drops not my nightmare, which is to…

"Cut open a frog that's what were going to do" the teacher exclaimed.

(Ding Dong)

"Hello students and good morning. I hope your having a wonderful first day back. To make it even better I have a surprise. Now please could you all come to the hall for assembly, which I am sure you all will be looking forward to. Thanks you!"

I love that bell. As I headed towards the hall I heard moans (usual) and whispers about what the surprise might be. I was about to enter when 2 hands grasped my shoulder. I screamed and jumped about 2 metres in the air. I turned to meet to teenage girls irrupting in laughter.

"Ha Ha that was so not funny" I pouted.

"Ok we'll stop now but you should have seen your face." Demi giggled.

Together we entered the hall and sat down. Me still pouting and those two trying to calm down from all that laughter.

"Hello nice to see some new faces here at this school. I see we're all here now ready for another joyful school year" everyone groaned.

"Let me repeat myself another joyful school year filled with fun events an soon to be detentions" that made a difference as all forcefully clapped and cheered.

"Good now…" and then he went on and on about how fun it will be and new science sources and other stuff that is said in assembly.

"…And lastly I would like you to meet our special guest or your surprise this year. I hope you welcome him as another student and treat him in the same way" that cought my attention.

"Here he is Justin Bieber!" suddenly time went in slow motion.

Justin walked onto the stage and all the girls went crazy. Girls in all years pushed forwards and shoved right to the front.

"Hey what's up? Thank you everyone I didn't know I had so many fans here especially so pretty ones" Justin winked. Girls swooned and screamed and I just had to roll my eyes at them.

"Now any volunteers to show Justin…" the head teacher couldn't even finish her sentence as nearly every hand shot up in the air and more screams could be heard. Everyone except me, Sel, Demi and a few others (mostly JB haters or people who weren't interested). Justin looked around at all of them smiling then stopped at me when he noticed my hand wasn't raised. He smiled at me and I just looked away as if I didn't even know who he was (even thought I was one of his biggest fans). He moved on to look at Selena who just shrugged as if apologizing for my behaviour and doing some kind of secret sigh language. I heard they were friends but I didn't know they were that they were that close. Justin nodded after a while then waved at Demi who blew him a kiss. They both laughed. I guess they all knew each other then. Well except for me.

"Justin sweetie I know its hard for you so I'll just pick for you" we heard the head teacher say.

"You with the purple headband in the 2nd row you can do it" she pointed.

The girl obviously being a fan screamed loudly looked at Justin and fainted.

"Ehm could some one call the nurse"

"Yeah ehm how about you." She pointed my way.

"I don't think I had my hand…" but Selina pushed me on stage.

"Great now everyone back to class except you two take as much time as you want and Justin dear come to my office later so we can discuss that concert you agreed to do"

Everyone started rushing to class scared to get told off. I turned to Justin.

"Hi can I have an autograph" I giggled nervously. He just smiled and asked my name.

"So where to now?" Justin asked as we walked towards the hallway.

"To tell the truth I don't know I new too" I blurted out and blushed. He just smiled.

"Cut blush" he laughed which made me blush even more.

"Well more to explore then" Justin grabbed my hand and started walking in the opposite direction…

So here you go another chapter. Yes I know it was boring I nearly fell asleep typing it up but it will get better next chapter. Don't expect you too review just send me some pranks you did on April fools day and I'll use them in my story later.

Imagine Sahra with Justin hmmmm. Weird pair but still I think they will be good together *hint* don't worry Cody fans its not over yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello

Sorry this is not a update I just want to apologize for not being on fanficton for a while and not updating.

I am not going to lie I couldn't be bothered to update but something did happen which delayed this even more. First my computer caught a bad virus. Then I had exams ALOT actually. In between the exams I moved houses and I was ill but the main reason was because I couldn't be bothered so I am really sorry. I hope someone still reads this story and reviews. I will be updating soon since its summer holidays but I might go on a vacation to London but I promise to update before that if you have any more questions or anything to do with my stories or u just want to say hi (I love friends) Just PM or review me ill answer your questions or request or whatever.

Okay then cya see ya later

Lots of luuuuuuuuuuuuuurve

Chatty (one of my many nicknames another one is mad crazy weirdo chick but lets not talk about that I have many more nicknames more pleasant)

IF YOUR PROUND TO ME WIERD LIKE ME PM ME OR REVIEW I AM !

XXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ok I wont hide it but I did really forget about this story but please don't kill me. Anyway I had a good reason I had exams and my computer got a virus so I couldn't write any stories. Then I had to get it fixed which took another billion years and you know the rest so anyway Today I am HYPER. WHO LIKES COKE I DO HAHAHA I WISH IT FLOWED OUT OF THE TAP LOLOLOLOLOL I LOVE ANIME AND MANGA WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOPS I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS YYYEAAHHHIIIIIEEEEEE

I LOVE CHOCOLATE ENOUGH WITH THE CAPITALS…

Anyway story time and for those who like harry potter please read my story its really good (better than this one) and I really need reviews. I am so sad now I am advertising for my own stories...

NO MORE DISTRACTIONS NOW...

"Well more to explore then" Justin grabbed my hand and started walking in the opposite direction…

"So why did you move here?" I started.

"Well you know break form work and just wanted to try and be normal go to school and stuff..."

"Aww I am so sorry" I hugged Justin sideways. He was taken by surprise.

"Sorry for what?"

"Heart break duh taking a break from girlfriends" I stated.

"Wow you're just like Selena know me too well but how you don't even know me?"

"I have my ways" I replied normally.

"Let's play 20 questions to get to know each other better I start" Justin suddenly exclaimed.

Q1: Where do you live? J(Justin)

A: A couple of blocks away in those mansion kind of houses. S(Sahra)

"Me too" Justin smiled.

Q2: So Justin did your mum come with you? S

A: Yeah she goes with me everywhere it can be annoying but I appreciate it and I know its only for my best.J

Q3: So Sahra what about your family? J

A: We all live together me, mummy, daddy and sadly my brother. S

"You have a brother? Tell me everything!" Justin demanded.

"Nope my turn."

Q4:So have you got any siblings?S

A: Yes a sister called Jazmine from my mum and a brother called Jaxson.J

Q5:So tell me about your brother now!J

A: Ehm...what's to know? His name is Jack and is 15. We hate each other guts. We fought everyday. He's annoying. He is a geek and is a tech freak. He thinks he is cool and is a gangster but it doesn't particularly look like a geek. He always has expensive trainers and the latest mobile phones just to show off. He loves football (soccer) and cricket.S

(AN: That's really is a description of my brother. It's weird I mean imagine having such a annoying brother but live is hard...then you die. P.S. that's what our science teacher always says when we moan or complain he is actually funny compared to the other teachers.)

Q6: So what's your hobby?S

A: Well I love singing as you know. But I love video games and play a few instruments. I skate too. And I am good at hockey. I also like baseball and basketball.J

Q7: What about you?J

A: Oh yeah I love drawing. I play the piano, recorder and a bit of flute and learning the drum kit. I want to learn how to play the guitar and hopefully will be getting one soon. (AN It's true) I like writing stories (:P) I love video games can't live without them. My favourite games are car racing, adventure and Pokémon. I like swimming and I love netball, basketball, rounders and badminton but I stink at that. I watch Disney a lot and anime. I watch any kind of sports. I despise cricket and I sing a bit but I am no good honestly (AN: That's me 4 ya)

"So basically you're not really girly?" Justin asks.

"Yep"

Q8: Favourite colour? S

A: Purple but I like blue

Q9:You?J

A:Same I love light blue, sky blue, sea blue, crystalline basically any light tone of blue and any colours related to blue Purple, Lilac, Turquoise. Any tone of blue (which is quiet ironic because blue represents sadness and depression and I am quite the opposite…..) S

Q10:So have you been leaving here all your life?

A:Nah. I was born in Germany. Then moved to Manchester and now finally I am here. I moved here a couple of month ago start of the summer. That's why my accent is so annoying… (True except I still live in Manchester and I could only dream of meeting Justin (sigh) I wish I lived in L.A. but then I would have to leave my awesome friends who make me laugh and hyper and if I don't laugh at least 10 hours in 24 hours then I might die of skin cancer and then never get to meet Justin NNOOOOOOOO)

That's it for now I have to update my other Harry Potter story which is really awesome and I am really bored right now I mean nearly all my friends are on holiday and the others are busy or not picking up the phone. Yeah so you have a great life because I don't have a life only the internet.

BTW: If you haven't read the Percy Jackson books they're awesome I bought the first 2 books as an offer then got addicted to them so I went back to Tesco to buy the others but the only had the 3rd book so I ordered the rest online and they will arrive on Tuesday how am I ment to survive that long the monsters might kill me and I need Percy's help to get to the Half-Blood Hill (people who seen the film which by the way is sad compared to the book will get my rambling)

And before I forget do you think I should write in someone else's POV?

PM me or leave it on a review….

Look what a cute button it's so cute and guess what if your click on it you can make the author of the story very happy (nods with eyes wide open) how magical the button is right

V

Here


End file.
